I Need You, I Hate You, I'm Done
by Suicidal-Insomniac
Summary: This is what happened centuries after the fated season finale of Kuroshitsuji 2. Sebastian has been leased to a new master by Ciel. The kind aspect of it that gives him a soul to eat, is soon outweighed by the fact that the girl he is signed to wants him until the end of high school, where she is far from Queen Bee. How will he deal with the job, when he becomes attached? Review!


**Author's Note: **OK, so I've been on hiatus because I lacked the proper instruments to write anything. You see, I lacked any fucks to give. But, now that I'm over my blues, I have plenty of them. Just to let anyone who's wondering know, any of my old fanfics will not be continued or elaborated on. If requested maybe, but I'm still hesitant to return to those dark times. Those make me sad...Anyhow, this is a songfic. Each chapter will be based on a song. The song will determine the main idea of that chapter. But, I promise that it won't go from sweet and loving kids, to murdering your boss. It will all be a part of the same plot. Also the first chapter won't have a song. Just so you know.

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own the Kuroshitsuji characters or original storyline. I also do not own any of the music used in this fic. It all belongs to it's respective owners.**

* * *

It was a couple centuries after Hanna had made her contract with Alois. A couple centuries after she had turned Ciel into a demon. A couple centuries after he had tried to kill the boy. And still, a couple centuries after he had been forced into eternal servitude. The only way out was to take Ciel's soul, of which the boy no longer had. So here, in 2013, Sebastian Michaelis was still a demonic butler.

Sebastian was spending the current moment pacing up and down the lengthy corridor. While Ciel pretended to sleep. Sebastian reached for his pocket watch, an antique now, unlike when he had gotten it. He saw the time and sighed. He quickly rushed down the hall and into the boys room. He knew he was late, but he couldn't seem to care. His sulking had taken up much of his mind these past years, and rightfully so.

In the middle of the King sized bed sat the little demon. His feet were currently attempting to twist out of the sheets that they were caught in. He watched with slight amusement. The boy slowly lifted his head and glared at the butler.

"You didn't wake me at 12:00." Ciel said, the venom dripping form his tongue. Sebastian noted the large clock on the wall that flashed 12:01.

"I apologize, young master. I was busy attending to the estate. Would you like me to assist you?" Sebastian asked calmly, while gazing meaningfully at the tangle of legs and sheets.

"That won't be necessary." Ciel spat, then he swiftly freed his legs, ripping the expensive silk sheets easily. Sebastian sighed. He moved to grab a towel and bottle of body wash. It was ripped from his hands as Ceil walked past him and into the bathroom. He sighed and left the room.

**[X]**

Sebastian was annoyed. He hated everything about this arrangement. The fact that he was tied to a child like Ciel. The fact that he couldn't have Ciel's soul. The fact that he had sank low enough that now all he could eat were low-class souls, that never quenched his need. There was never anyone that could make that painful ache from inside of him go away, not even for an instant. He also hated the fact that, Ciel, the little devil, could have any soul he wanted. He could sign Faustian contracts now. While Sebastian was the one who did all the work. But Sebastian was forced to make petty deals.

He sighed loudly. It was better than nothing. A century ago, he wouldn't have been eating any souls. He would have just sat around waiting for nothing. Believing nothing would ever come of this existence. While slowly succumbing to the eternal ache in his body, when the one soul he wanted, was out of his reach. He felt a wave of warmth surround him. He still remembered that night...

**[Le Flashback]**

I hated myself. I was the one who allowed myself to get tied to this monster. Not just tied, but shackled. I was wet and angry. After spending an hour of destroying trees I decided it was time to find Ciel. He had signed another Faustian contract. With a young girl. Her name was Carmen Portan. She was about 15, but still close to Ciel's height. She had disturbingly blond hair, that looked like pure light, and green eyes, that followed you. I for one, hated the girl with a passion. Not only had we met before, but she knew my name.

**It was around the time when Ciel had first started making contracts. He had gotten frustrated when he realized he had no idea how to fulfill a wish. The young man at the time had wanted his girlfriend to agree to marry him. I had told Ciel that it was useless, as you couldn't force feelings. He didn't listen. That night he talked to her. When the girl had told him that she was in love with another, he went on a rampage.**

**He set fire to the town. He killed her family and destroyed her home. He was quickly dragging her by her hair through the streets as he lost control. He murdered the man she loved, and killed his parents and siblings. He had dragged the woman to her shocked boyfriend and forced her to agree to the marriage. She cried while doing it. When I arrived, he had taken the man's soul and snapped her neck. There was nothing I could do. **

**I hid Ciel in the vehicle as I disposed of evidence. I killed witnesses and destroyed any evidence that someone else had been there. As I was dealing with the house of the girl's lover, I found a child. Among the bodies she had probably been hiding from Ciel. I heard quiet sobbing, so I turned around. She had blond hair, which looked almost white. She had deep green eyes, and a rosy cheeks, Which were currently streaked with tears. She was about seven or eight. And her white night gown was covered in dried blood. She was tugging on my coattails sadly. I quickly turned around to leave. I walked out of the home with her following closely. **

**"What did you do?" She asked as she surveyed the damage we had passed. **

**"I didn't do any of this." I said, motioning around. We had reached the Model-T.**

**"Then who did?" She asked, staring at me. Before I could answer, Ciel noticed her.**

**"Sebastian, who is this? Forget it, there is no time to play around. We need to leave now, so kill her and be done with it." He said harshly. He motioned at her with a dismissive hand movement. She gasped to see that his hand was dripping with blood. I picked her up and deposited her back at her home. She had started to cry. I handed her my handkerchief. She wiped her eyes and looked sadly at me. She looked at my gloves, which were stained with blood. Unexpectedly, she spit in my face. I looked at her with shock. Quickly composing my self, I turned and left through the front door. **

**"You're a monster!" Was echoing behind me. She ran after me quickly, kicking and punching my legs. I turned to look down at her. She was clawing and beating at my legs, trying to hurt me. I put my shoe to her chest and pushed her, admittedly harder than necessary, but she was being a bother. She flew back into the house and crashed into the wall, and the bodies of her family. She got up crying. She tried to rush at me again. I grabbed the door and pulled it out of the frame. Then I bent the cheap metal and crushed it back into place. Trapping her inside of the home. As she beat on the door angrily, I walked away. Getting into the car and driving away with Ciel.**

Later on, the police determined that, the boyfriend had went on a murderous rampage when he found out that is girlfriend was in love with someone else. After the killings, they said that he took his own life to avoid persecution. That was all my doing I suppose, along with Ciel's.

It was raining hard, and my shoes squeaked as I walked. I had to get to them. Ciel had told me he could handle it on his own, but I didn't believe him. I knew that Carmen was trouble. Ever since the massacre in her town, she being the only living witness, had been institutionalized when she had given her statement to police. She had spoken of a boy and a man. The boy apparently looking about ten, had picked up a bookcase and thrown it at her father. While, carrying a girl twice his size around. She also said she had seen a man, who was lightning fast, and had crushed an iron door with his bare hands. No one had believed her. Let's just say, that she had an awful big hatchet to bury with them.

He arrived at a little abandoned shack. His instincts told him that Ciel was inside. And that he wasn't alone. He walked in quietly. Quickly observing the scene. He saw Ciel cowering in a corner with Carmen on the other side of the room, glaring down at him. She had just said something to him. He was screaming.

"I don't want to!" He shouted at her.

"You have to, so do it!" She was screaming back.

"I don't remember any of that! You can't make me!" He cried, unsure.

"Liar! You told me you'd avenge my parents death, you said anyone involved would pay. It was you. You did it Ciel, you have to die." She laughed harshly. She was enjoying this. The fact that he had no way out. He couldn't kill her without breaking the contract. He couldn't leave either. She had already ordered him to stay.

"But, I'm sorry..." He whispered broken.

"I don't care. Do it Ciel! Do it. Do it now!" She started to chant it at him. He covered his ears, but it was of no use.

Sebastian watched, breathlessly. He had no idea why. Ciel would finally be dead, and he would be free. All because of this girl. But, for some reason, he couldn't be happy. He had no obligation to react. If Ciel chose to kill himself, he wouldn't be forced to stop him. It would be his own choice. He didn't know why he felt so wrong right now. There was a part of him screaming at him to act, what for, he had no idea. Ciel stood up weakly, wobbling as he went. As he raised his trembling fingers to his chest, Sebastian froze. He was really going to do it. He was going to rip his heart right out of his own chest. Sebastian's eyes turned that deadly shade of pink. He felt his pupils change into slits. His teeth formed razor-sharp fangs. Ciel looked up at him, unshed tears in his eyes. He looked afraid, the first time since he had stumbled upon Sebastian while enslaved by the cult. Sebastian understood why. No matter how infinite this life seems, it will eventually end. Not even Sebastian knew what would come after.

As he pressed his fingers into the fabric of his shirt, Sebastian charged. Straight at Carmen. Ciel, acting as her guardian, jumped in front of the demon. Sebastian lashed out at Ciel, easily throwing him aside while slashing his stomach with his claws. Ciel crashed into a nearby wall.

"Sebastian?" She questioned, finally noticing his presence. She smiled wildly at him. She was deranged. "Ciel, kill him first!" She said, happy to have her chance at true revenge. He was tackled by Ciel before he got to her. He punched Ciel, and the boy staggered. He recovered and it turned into a fist fight. Ciel punched at him as hard as he could, but Sebastian was barely phased. He kept punching Ciel. Ciel threw his weight into his punch and got Sebastian in the chest, toppling him. Ciel tried to pin him to the floor. Having superior strength, Sebastian broke the Ciel's hold. Sebastian swiftly kicked him in the chest, launching him into the ceiling. Ciel landed nearby, and tried to stand, succeeding only in landing back on the floor. Sebastian leaped up, and walked over to Carmen. She had sense enough to look terrified. She looked behind Sebastian to Ciel, who was still trying to get to his knees.

"C-C-Ciel?" She pleaded. The only response was a loud groan. "Wait Sebastian! Don't! Really, I'm sorry, plea-" She didn't get to finish. She tried to speak, but her mouth only opened and closed. Sebastian had buried his claws to the hilt in her stomach. She coughed up blood all over his chest. It was quickly spilling down to her own shirt. As she was staring in his eyes, he smiled at her. As she was pulling away, pushing at his wrist, trying to slide his fingers out of her stomach, he embraced her in a fierce hug. He kissed the side of her mouth, her cheek, and down to her neck. Tasting her blood as he went. He dragged his tongue over to her throat. She stood there immobile, as his fang grazed her flesh, and he ripped out her throat. He crushed it to powder between his jaws, and spit it out, as he released his hold and she slumped to the ground. He turned away from her body with a look of disgust and wiped his mouth.

He glanced over at Ciel. Who had taken to sitting against a wall, with his face buried in his hands. He wasn't moving. Sebastian walked over to him. His steps echoing through the quiet room. He stopped in front of the boy. Without thinking he reached out his hand. Ciel looked up at Sebastian's offer. To anyone else, it would have simply looked like him offering the boy his hand to stand. But, to them, it was Sebastian's unspoken offer. That they could go back to the way it was before. Ciel took his hand and stood. He didn't let go as he stared into Sebastian's deep red eyes.

"Thank you." He said quietly, and they left together.

**[Flashback End]**

After that, Sebastian had been 'rented' out to various people, whom would give him their souls in exchange for the fulfillment of a goal. It was like a Faustian contract, except, if in anyway they interfered with Ciel and his acquaintances, Sebastian would be forced to quickly execute them. It wasn't perfect, but it was better than getting nothing.

**[X]**

Sebastian had been sitting in this Escalade for over an hour. Right in front of a Roger Yurt high-school. He heard the distant ringing of the last bell. Soon enough, there were swarms of children on the lawn. All wearing black and violet. Some walking to cars, parents, friends, and buses. He however, didn't come to observe the nature of children. Sebastian was here to find his latest, summoner.

Now, it wasn't hard to summon Sebastian. There weren't anymore secret cults, and haunted manors. There's not even a waiting four years for a harvest moon. It's pretty simple. All you have to do is throw a tadpole into the town's old Koi pond at midnight. It had to do with some weird old folktale about disrupting the spirit of the Koi. It may not be perfect, but it got him somebody at least once a year.

He was looking for Artemas Kingsly. A 16 year old, female, Caucasian brunette, with green-gray eyes, pointed ears, medium-length hair, about 5"8, and with freckles. That's all he noted when he had seen her approach his "domain" last night. He was searching all over. But apparently,that description fit a lot of girls here. He couldn't see their eyes from his vehicle, so he had no choice but to exit.

He stood out on the curb and looked around. People had started to clear out. He smelled the air and caught whiff of cucumber melon and lemon. That was what she had smelled like yesterday. He started to follow the scent. He came upon a large crowd of girls. He was moving through quickly. One girl smelled heavily of the scent, so he grabbed her shoulder. As she turned around she smiled at him. She was clutching a bag to her chest.

"Hello, nice to finally meet you." He said smoothly, remembering that he was extremely attractive in his current form. He used that to his advantage.

"Hey." She said, smiling broadly.

"I'm Sebastian Michaelis. You 'called' for me yesterday night. You might remember that. If you'll just come with me Artemas we can talk about this _privately._" He had leaned down and whispered he last part in her ear. He noticed her shake herself out of a daze.

"What, I'm not _Artard _!" She laughed angrily. She handed her bag to a girl close by. The smell drifted with it. She grabbed hold of Sebastian's arm with both hands."What do you want with that thing anyway? I'm way _better_ than she is!" The way she looked at him when she said 'better' made him chuckle. She bit her lip seductively while running her fingers down the length of his chest, and then lower. He slid out from her grasp. Without another word, he snatched the bag away from her friend. It smelled just like the girl. But it wasn't her. 'Where was she?' he thought.

The entire crowd had drifted around him. It was made up of mostly girls, and some upset looking guys. He was touched several times by girls close by. He was surrounded and no one could hear him. There was a platform nearby. He strolled over , flocked by the crowd once again. They were shooting questions like, 'Who are you?', 'Do you wanna go out with me?', 'Do you have a girlfriend?', 'Do you have a boyfriend?', 'Do you even go to this school?', etc., etc. When he got to the platform, it was almost three feet high. He jumped up onto it. Looking down at the curious crowd, he put up his hand. They all got silent.

"Where is Artemis Kingsly?" He questioned. Everyone made the same face. Then it got loud again. Everyone was questioning him. 'Why do you care?', 'Don't you know that you're out of her league?', 'Why do you want Artard?'. He let loose a piercing whistle that silenced them again.

"Well?" was his only question. A few hands pointed in the direction of a distant building. He hopped down and started that way. They were still following. He walked up to a gate. It was open. It led to a closed off garden. It was small and contained a couple of benches and shade trees. He walked in, but was quickly followed by the entire crowd. There was about eighty kids following. He wandered through it, until he heard soft scribbling. He looked to see that by a bench surrounded by flowers, there was a girl. She easily matched his description, and he noticed that the scent was getting stronger as he got closer. He sat down next to her.

As he looked over at her notebook, he noticed her drawing a pretty accurate sketch of the Koi pond. He also noticed some tear stains on the paper. He reached over and grabbed her pencil, from her. She didn't move as he sketched out his silhouette in the shadows of her drawings moonlight. She paused and slowly looked up from his hand to his face.

"Artemas?" He asked quietly. She nodded slowly. "Finally." He breathed in relief. "Nice to meet you, I'm Sebastian Michaelis. You 'called' on me, last night." He smiled softly. He lifted up her bag. "I brought you this" He said.

"Thanks" she whispered. She had a somewhat high voice. He smiled at her. He remembered that what he was soon going to tell her was a lot to explain. So, he decided seducing her would help somewhat. He lightly gripped her chin and brought her face closer to his. He was constantly inching his lips nearer to hers. He was only a hair away from her lips. Every breath he took was brushing against her parted mouth.

"It wasn't a problem." He whispered quietly. There was a loud resounding gasp from the forgotten crowd.

"Oh, crap!" She screeched blushing wildly. Sebastian sighed loudly. He glared at them, and the crowd dispersed quickly, probably realizing that they were unwelcome.

"Now, Artemas, we need to talk."

* * *

**Authors Note:** Okay, yes, this was a mighty long first chapter. But, it was necessary for me to lay down all the ground work. If you hadn't noticed, I couldn't find a song to fit this chapter. At all. It came out pretty alright, don't you think? I accept all suggestions for this story, especially because the idea for it was a little rocky. I actually formed a very climactic chapter of a story, and I needed an actual story to go around it. So this happened.

**I hope you liked it, please review. :)**


End file.
